Paint often accumulates in the lid ridge receiving channel of the rim assembly of opened paint cans. This paint accumulation can cause a mess when the lid is reseated. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a paint can system that included a sealing ring having a sealing ridge that was insertable into the lid ridge receiving channel of the paint can rim assembly after the lid is removed to fill the lid ridge receiving channel and thereby prevent paint from accumulating in the lid ridge receiving channel. Because it is desirable to adjust the paint loading of a paint brush by scraping the side of the paint brush against an edge, it would be a further benefit to have a paint can system that included a sealing ring as describe that further included a brush wiping flange that had an outer flange edge that defined an opening through which the paint brush could be loaded when the sealing flange was installed. Because it may be desirable in some instances to seal the paint can for a short period of time, such as a lunch or coffee break, it would be a further benefit if the lid of the paint can could be seated, in an upside down orientation, onto the sealing ring to cover the opening through the sealing ring to seal the paint can.